


Tea & Lullabies

by Typingkitten



Series: Pharmercy Baby AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Lullabies, M/M, Minor Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Mom Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Parenthood, Phar, So Married, Tea Parties, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typingkitten/pseuds/Typingkitten
Summary: Another poofy-fluffy fic of our favourite Pharmercy pair with their new baby Tristan. Make sure to read the previous one-shots to be in the loop ;DHow will Angela cope Alone? Lena teaches us about English biscuits, and what happens when you invoke the wrath of the Jackal...Angela's friends being there for her, basically.I Obviously don't own these, nor created, nor posted them.Arabic lullaby : https://youtu.be/xb2h-SXAvUEGerman lullaby : https://youtu.be/amViL-wr_1s





	Tea & Lullabies

It's a crisp Spring morning at Overwatch Gibraltar, the rain from the previous night gave a freshness in the air and the plants around the grounds, blooming to greet the soothing warmth of the sun. 

Fareeha, Angela and Tristan are taking a family walk to start their day, Tristan himself in a baby-wrap, safely held against the warmth of Angela's body cooing into her soft skin. Fareeha smiles happily wrapping a toned arm around Angela's shoulder, holding her wife close as they walked a nice easy pace.

They come upon one of the many benches littered around the grounds, this one facing the sunshine, casting a shimmering gleam across the calm waters of the ocean. Fareeha took in a long breath through her nose, enjoying the fresh air as she leans back putting her arm across the back of the bench for Angela to lean into her side. She smiles down at Tristan using her other hand to adjust his soft material baby hat, Angela chuckles at her wife's doting, giving her a peck on the cheek.

They enjoy the peace, the rare tranquility of their hectic lives, the only noises being made from seagulls, the swish of leaves from trees as the gentle breeze tickles the branches, and Tristan's general baby coos. Angela smiles, rubbing his back slowly. She leans her head on Fareeha's shoulder, she worries her bottom lip, contemplating whether or not to ruin this beautiful family moment with what's on her mind.

"Ya amar, I can feel your tension through the bench. Talk to me" Angela sighs and casts her eyes upwards towards her love.

"It's... only four days... and the mission is generally safe, right?" Angela has so much sadness in her eyes she thinks she isn't showing and it's breaking Fareeha's heart. She cups Angela's cheek with her hand, looking into those cobalt blues with flecks of ice that their son inherited. Angela looked right back into her dark bark brown with flecks of gold and sunlight. 

"Angela, we knew I would have to go back on missions sooner or later. Be they safe... or dangerous. We joined for the good of humanity, for the next generation..." She cradles Tristan's head. "... but, I won't be taking stupid risks, I'll come back no matter what, for our little Tristan, and especially for yo-..." She looks back up at Angela, who has big tears falling from her eyes, snot dripping from her nose and bottom lip quivering. "...-uu. Are you okay?" Fareeha tries not to laugh.

"S-sat vas se m-most butifuul sing y-you effer saaaid" She sniffles and cries. Fareeha snorts and laughs openly, Angela in such a state it sent her back into her thick accent. Fareeha wraps her arms around her lovely hormonal wife. Tristan sensing his mother's strife starts to cry, Fareeha giggles and delicately rocks the two in her arms, she begins to sing the Arabic lullaby that soothes Tristan, and hopefully now her wife. Angela calms down in the warm embrace of the taller Egyptian, listening to the soft melodic sounds dance in her ears. She softly caresses Tristan's back, holding him so he feels more secure, he quickly stops crying, to whimpering, to calm which then Fareeha tones down to a hum and lays back again.

At a corner of a building two figures are spying. Lena tilts her head.

"Aww" Something drips on her arm, she looks up at Jesse hovering above her peering around the wall too... blubbering worse than Angela. "Uuhhh... you alright, Love? Need a hanky?"

"Ain't that the most darned sweetest thang..." He bites his bottom lip to stop it quivering. Lena giggles and leans a hand up to pat his arm. "We gotta make sure Angie's fine while wifey's away!" He slams his fist into his palm with determination. 

"Was planning on it, Love. Uff!" Jesse hoists her up to her feet"

"You git some of them British cookies ya'll like, and tea! We'll have daily tea so she ain't lonely! And homely cookin'! None a' what Hanzo makes, yeah it's great but I'm still starvin'..." Lena just stares at it... her eyes go wide and so does her grin! She claps her hands together. 

"Oh. My. God. This is a bloody brilliant idea Jesse! I have a secret stash of goodies for tea! I haven't had a good tea sesh in ages! I wonder if she'd prefer PG Tips or Tetleys, people say there isn't a difference, but there bloody well is! Oh! I can get Winston to put in an emergency order for sweets from Britain! Angie can brag all she likes about Swiss chocolate but nothing beats a good Cadburys-..." Jesse covers her mouth and gives her a thumbs up.

"Yeah yeah great, Darlin', all that! Let's go!" They run off, Lena blinking ahead.

 

\--------------------------

 

Later that day in the hangar the transport was waiting to leave for the four day mission. Fareeha is cradling a lightly swaddled Tristan, gently bouncing him in her arms, his big eyes stares up at her in wonder holding her chin.

"Who's gonna be a good man for mama? You are, baby boy. Yeah, yeah, you going to miss mummy? Are you?" She smiles down at him at his response, gurgling up at her and smiling. The pilot calls for the agents, Angela sighs deeply wrapping her arms around the neck of her tall wife, breathing in the fragrance she uses. Fareeha turns her head and gives Angela a deep soft kiss which Angela more than gladly returns. She hands Tristan back then moves her thumbs to softly brush Angela's tears away from under her eyes, she kisses her again then kisses their baby on the head. "I love you both" She smiles and jogs to the transport. Reinhardt is blubbering inside.

Angela sniffs a few times putting her nose to Tristan's soft baby hairs for comfort. She leaves the hangar and jumps coming across Jesse and Lena.

"Hi, Love. She off then?" Lena tilts her head to down at the baby. Angela wipes an nods, humming a reply. 

"Don't you worry 'bout nothin', Darlin. Me, Hanzo an' Lena are gonna be there for ya" Jesse winks.

"We're gonna do tea! And sleepovers! And lunch! Though of you need time to yourself just say so, Love!" Angela beams at her colleagues, tears forming in her eyes she stars to laugh.

"That would be wonderful, this one is starting to get cranky and hungry anyway" Angela rocks a crabby Tristan. Lena claps her hands together. 

"I'll put the kettle on!" She blinks away. 

\-------------------- 

In the seating area Jesse, Hanzo and Lena got a table ready made. They pulled up the comfortable chairs, a nice table cloth laid upon it... the pattern being many small Union Jacks. A China tea set was set up, it seemed to be an antique. Plates were filled with different kinds of biscuits Angela hasn't seen before.

She beamed at Lena and Hanzo as she approached with Jesse.

"You guys... all this for me?" She gently bounces her fussy baby.

"Of course, Love! Siit sit before the tea gets cold! And get a boob in his gob before he starts screaming" Lena pours tea while Angela laughs, Hanzo pulls a chair to help her sit. Angela arranges herself so the soft baby blanket drapes over her left shoulder to cover up a little while she nurses her grumpy son. "Alright, today we have an arrangement of awesome biscuits from my amazing homeland, and Tetleys tea!"

"Hmphf, the only biscuit you should have is smothered in gravy-AGH!" Jesse flinches, he looks at Hanzo in utter betrayal as it seems the man kicked the cocky cowboy under the table, Hanzo's face and posture remains calm and straight, gently blowing on his tea.

"Thank you, Hanzo" Lena nods at him.

"Hn"

"Anyway! We've got Jammy Dodgers, Hobnobs, Digestives, chocolate digestives!, Custard Cremes, Bourbons and my personal favourite... Jaffa Cakes!" Lena pointed at each one before picking up a Jaffa Cake. "A perfect little disc of flat firm sponge with a circle of jelly topped with a thin sheet of chocolate... I mean... That's bloody perfection that is!" Angela laughs at her friend's enthusiasm for treats. She sips her tea.

"Mmmm, I do like English tea" Hanzo nods in Agreement. He inspects a Jammy Dodger before taking a bite, his eyes go wide in disbelief at how he could have missed out on such succulent sweetness in his life before.

"N-nani..." He mumbles while taking a few more. 

They chat and enjoy their tea as the afternoon draws on. Jack walks by but stops, taking a few steps back.

"Jesse!" Jesse flinches at the harsh reprimand. "I've been looking for you everywhere! You where supposed to be in my office an hour ago!"

"Ahh, y'see with that is..." 

"MOVE!" Jesse gets up sighing, he shoves his hands into his pockets and walks away slouched over. Jack nods at everyone, Lena waves a plate enticingly at him.

"Bickie?" Jack looks on for a moment before taking a few and marching off. Angela and Lena laugh, Hanzo smirks into his cup. 

"Well, thank you so much for this, really. But, I think I need to go and take a nap while he's sleeping for the moment" Angela stands up. Lena bounces out of her seat and over to her friend. She hugs Angela.

"Alright, Love! If you aren't here for tea time I'll bring you a plate over!" Angela smiles through a yawn, she kisses Lena on the cheek before leaving. 

Lena's cheeks flush just a tiny bit. She looks at the table, most of the contents now drunk and eaten. She looks at Hanzo.

"... Did you eat all the Jammy Dodgers?"

"... Did you blush just now?"

"... How does it feel to be ridden like a horse for a cowbow?"

"... What's it like being caught in a spider's web?" At that comment Hanzo brings his cup to his mouth as Lena gasps dramatically pointing at the Samurai and taking a step back.

"I... wh-... you take that back!" She yells in a dramatic voice, an embarrassed flush hitting her square in the face. Hanzo smirks his victory standing up, he turns and leaves. "Oi! Help me clean up, you knob!"

"Mmmm, maybe I'll leave a little note for our nigtly visiting spider friend..." 

"You're an evil evil man!" She huffs flopping in a chair, shoving several biscuits into her gob.

 

\-------------------------

 

Angela sighs, slowly pacing the living room of her and Fareeha's living quarters at the Base. They have a house, but Angela felt it necessary to keep the living area too, for work reasons. 

She bobbed Tristan trying to soothe him to sleep for the night, but the little thing was having none of it, giving his Swiss-mum a hard time. She talks to him calmly in Swiss-German. 

"Schätzli, you are bathed, changed, fed, I tried to entertain you... what's the matter, my darling?" She kisses his head softly. He squirms rigidly, whining and balling up his fists. "Hmm, it's mummy isn't it. I miss her too, Sweetie. She sings you that beautiful lullaby, unfortunately mama can't speak Arabic quite well" She smiles against his head, sitting against the comfortable rocking chair's cushions she rests Tristan against her chest onto her skin opening her robe slightly. 

"Let's see. I know some Swiss and German songs..." She begins rocking gently starting to sing a lullaby in German. It doesn't appear to placate Tristan. She sighs. She alters her hold on him, bringing Mr. Orange-Kitty into view, his favourite toy that rattles with a numbed sound and also plays a small tune. It doesn't work.

Angela jumps as her tablet rings, she reaches over and answers.

"Ya amar..." Fareeha smiles at her. Angela's eyes tear up and begins to cry, Fareeha looks worried into the screen. "Habibi, let it out, it's okay I'm here for you. I love you and you are doing a wonderful job" Her words just made Angela cry more. Fareeha waited patiently as she calmed down, uttering soothing words to her wife. Angela sniffles.

"How did you know what I was upset about?" She smiles and wipes her nose on a tissue. Tristan seems to have calmed hearing Fareeha's voice. He coos to himself.

"I read an article on the flight about mother's feeling lonely and useless when left alone with the baby for the first time..." Angela laughs sniffling.

"Sweetie... I miss you. And so does Tristan, he won't calm or go to sleep because he wants mum so bad" She moves the tablet so Fareeha can see him. His big blues look at Fareeha, he gurgles moving around. 

"Heeeey, my big boy won't go to sleep for mama? I miss you, Malak. I love yooou. Mummy loves yoooou" He watches her then gives her a little smile.

"Darling... can you sing that lullaby to him?" Angela can hear soldiers in the background mocking her in jest, Fareeha gives them a dirty look and raises her fist in warning.

"Of course, my Love. Tristan... Where's mummy?... there she is!" Fareeha plays peek-a-boo with him a few times to get his attention. She begins humming a tune and starts to softly sing a lullaby in Arabic, as she sings Tristan yawns and stretches his little body, his blues start to falter until they close. Fareeha keeps singing until Angela can feel his gentle even breathing, she smiles at her and stands with them both. She puts their baby in his temporary cot next to their bed, tucks him in and gives him two kisses, making sure Fareeha can see.

Angela sits with a sigh. Fareeha watches her with a smile.

"I love you, Angela"

"I love you more, Fareeha. I must sleep. Please be careful... goodnight" 

Fareeha smiles and puts the tablet down. She stretches and gets up, walking casually over to the guy making fun of her. She lunges down, grabs the front of his shirt and lifts him up in the air. He yelps in complete surprise and fright, holding tightly into her hard forearms and kicking his feet as if he's running. Fareeha glares at him and growls in a dark tone.

"If. You. Ever... interrupt me when I'm talking to my baby and wife like that again, you'll wish you weren't born with balls because I'll fucking rip them off... understand?" She shakes him on the last bit.

"Y-yes, Captain!" He squeaks. She drops him back down, puts her hands in her pockets and joins Reinhardt with some others. The soldier trembles looking at his friends, they pause then starts laughing at him. 

\----------------------

 

Outside Overwatch Gibraltar, Jesse and Hanzo are stargazing sat on a bench. Jesse has and arm around Hanzo.

"Say, Darlin'... this has been buggin' me... why is Angela 'Mama' and Fareeha 'Mummy'? I thought mummy is what the Brits said?" Hanzo kept his gaze on the night sky.

"Hn. Fareeha is Egyptian isn't she?"

"... oh... you did not..."

**Author's Note:**

> I think a conversation is needed with Fareeha...
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> I Obviously don't own these, nor created, nor posted them.  
> Arabic lullaby : https://youtu.be/xb2h-SXAvUE  
> German lullaby : https://youtu.be/amViL-wr_1s


End file.
